


日常小甜餅

by Rikuiom_mak



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuiom_mak/pseuds/Rikuiom_mak
Summary: 是不同團內小情侶的日常每篇標題就是那篇的cp渣渣文筆注意小心慎入
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Izumi Iori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	日常小甜餅

**Author's Note:**

> 無腦傻白甜注意

晚上十點左右，房門外都會響起一把低沉卻溫柔的聲線，這時房間主人就會放下手中的小說，開門讓門外拿著兩杯熱蜂蜜牛奶的人進來。這是他們每天晚上的日常。

“七瀬さん，我可以進來嗎？”

“一織，晚上好。”

“晚上好，七瀬さん，給。拿好，小心燙。”

“知道啦知道啦，我又不是小孩子。”

把房門關上，兩人肩並肩的走到放在地上的豆袋旁，兩個大男人擠在一個小小的豆袋裡，安靜的喝著杯子裡的蜂蜜牛奶。看似平凡的事情，卻因為對方而變得不一樣。不需要更多的語言，只想感受到與對方在一起的感覺。杯中的牛奶慢慢的消失，卻一點也不覺得可惜。因為在旁的那個人，答應過自己不會離開。

陸看著一織的側臉出神，一織真的很美，雖然這不是一般用來形容男性的字，但陸總覺得一織很美。不論是雙手捧住杯子小口小口地喝牛奶的表情，還是不自覺地把側髮撩到耳背的動作，陸都覺得很美。

“七瀬さん，請不要一直盯著人看，很沒禮貌的。牛奶喝完了嗎？喝完我去洗杯子了。”

“一織。”

“我在。”

…一織。”

“…嗯？”

“一織…”

“怎麼了嗎？”

“我喜歡你。”

一向面皮薄的年下戀人的耳尖泛起了微紅，拿走杯子的動作的頓了頓。

“啊！耳朵紅了！”

“…煩死了！”

走過去，抱住腰。 感覺到懷裡的人微微抖動的一下，微笑著吻了吻耳朵。

“一織今晚陪我睡好嗎？”

“不行。”

“一織…”

“……”

“求求你啦…”

“……”

“…嗯？”

“…只此一次…”

抱住腰的手收緊了一些，懷中的人微微發出了哼的一聲，不是討厭也沒有反抗。

“請您放手，我去洗杯子。”

“不放。”

“…放手。去刷牙。”

“…嗯……”

腰間的手慢慢放開，一織把門打開後走到了廚房，陸則向浴室方向走去。一織洗完杯子去刷牙時，陸已經在房間裡等著。

一推門進去，眼睛就被覆蓋住，耳朵聽到了門關上的聲音，接著雙唇就被柔軟的東西碰到。濕熱的舌頭輕輕地觸碰著下唇，嘴唇微微張開，滑膩的東西就進去舔弄。舌尖輕輕頂著敏感的上顎，又含著舌頭吸吮。清爽的薄荷味夾雜著甜甜的蜂蜜味共融地散發出，是一種很久沒嚐到的味道。

雖然平日也一起住在宿舍，卻因為工作繁忙而不常見面，像現在的親近也很難得，這樣把人推開也不忍心。縱容一下這樣的作亂也不是不行。

一吻完畢，陸放開蓋住一織眼睛的手，兩人臉色潮紅，微微喘氣。一織抱住陸的腰，把頭埋在頸窩，嗅著戀人的氣息。

“…笨蛋…”

陸沒有答話，只是輕輕一笑，蹭了蹭一織頭頂，然後把人帶到床上躺下。雖然比陸高一點，卻也無阻一織捲縮在懷裡，把頭埋在陸的胸膛上，異常地有種安心感。

“一織晚安。我愛你。”

“…我也愛您，七瀬さん。晚安。”

明天，又是和你在一起的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜睡不著的產物


End file.
